Forbidden Dreams
by koohla
Summary: how come people are torn by the people around them? can they just not love as they wish without complications?
1. intro

Disclaimer: This is original; all my characters and plot were not copied from anything… I don't own RO, etc. so there.

Author's Note: My first Ragnarok fic…easy on the, criticism there. ;) Oh by the way, this was sort of based on someone's character's experience in the game itself so there…enjoy! :)

Intro: Disgrace

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" Krisien woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down her face.

  
"Damn" She said, pulling up her sheets as she lied back down on her side.

_Disgrace…_The word tickled her thoughts. She shut her eyes tightly, calming herself down.

_Disgrace…_It ran through her head again. She pulled up her blanket over her head. Underneath it, she could hear her heavy breathing; her heart pounding heavily against her chest.

"What'll I do?" She asked herself. 

"No." She continued, foolishly reassuring herself. "Everything's fine, everything's fine…" 


	2. As I fall

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RO (no matter what I do! I can never ever ever own RO *sigh*). Neither do I own Ragnarok: Into the Abyss. My plot and all my characters are original. If there's such an instance that my plot's with anyone's, it is just pure coincidence since all of this is part based on my imagination and part based on my gaming experience.

**Author's Note: **Okay, okay, the 1st part was short because…that was an intro! Now this is the 1st chapter. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed! I love you all! ^_^ (please continue doing it? Hehe…) Regarding reviews, it's ok if you flame me, just be sensible in doing so (or else…/gg). My writing style isn't heave nor is it shallow. So please just enjoy my fic and review!

**Story: Forbidden Dreams**

**Chapter 1: As I Fall**

**__________**

"So what's on your agenda for today?" Morlo poked Krisien on her side as she was getting some equipment.

"Ouch!" she said rubbing her side. "It's none of your business as usual."

"Hmm…I bet you're going to the deepest ends of Byalan again huh?" Morlo said sheepishly

"No! That'll be tom—oops"

"What? You're going there? You know you can't handle that area!" Morlo told Krisien warningly.

"Hey don't push it Morlo." Krisien replied with a tone not short of a threat.

"Fine" Morlo said and the knight stepped aside.

"I might be late for dinner. If Pheeto asks you where I went, just go tell him I did an errand." Krisien said as she hoisted her sword on her shoulder.

"Whatever." Morlo said.

"Peace" and with a flash, Krisien teleported out of the guild's castle.

**

The sun's scorching heat made Krisien's armor even more unbearable as she wandered the busy streets of the great frontier. From every direction, voices of jewelry sellers, weapon dealers, and accessory makers were heard; each, trying to get a good day's earning.

"Where _is_ he?" She muttered to herself as she scanned the faces of the vendors.

Many of the faces stared back at her for only a handful of knights such as herself grace the town of Morroc. Carrying her sword, she continued on waking at the street's side.

 "He has to be here somewhe—AAHH!" with a large thump, she fell flat face on the floor.

Still lying, she looked at what she tripped on. And there sitting silently, was an assassin. She just stared blankly until she realized that her skirt half-way rose.

"Eek! Don't look you perv!" She said sitting up.

Though he wore a sakkat which hid his face, she knew that he was raising an eyebrow in disregard. She just looked at him disapprovingly and let out a "ha!"

"Silly." He said simply.

"I am NOT silly! Why you arrogant loser you!" She said appalled.

Krisien waited for another insult to answer hers. But nothing came. She just stared at the man as the warm wind swept through his dark blue hair. Furrowing her forehead, she picked up her sword and stood up.

"Damn," she told herself "now I seem more of a fool here. I have to find Asther fast."

And as if it was a wish instantly granted, she saw a flock of people crowd a stall.

"Hey Asther!" She shouted through the small crowd.

Asther saw her and squeezed through the people to meet up with Krisien.

"Looks like you became popular huh?" She said mockingly.

"Yeah, they like the cheap prices." He said as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "So what do we have here?"

"I want 'rough wind' placed in this." Krisien told the young blacksmith.

"That's it? I'll have it done in a jiffy."

**

Loud chatters rang through the large dining hall as Krisien came in carrying her "new" wind claymore. She took her usual seat on the long wooden table.

"An elemental Krisien?" Pheeto asked as he sipped in his goblet. 

"Yeah, just had it made by Asther." She said looking at the sword adoringly.

"What? You could've asked me to do that." Casador said.

"Yeah, you're a blacksmith too. But I just wanted to help Asther with his business. Cheer up, you've got lots of zenny already...sheesh!" She told him.

Krisien, Morlo, Casador, Riah a priestess, Nalus a priest, Distus a hunter, and of course Pheeto an assassin (and their guild master) are the said leaders. Prevalently called the 7 stars, they rule "Night's Light", a power house guild that has stood for so long. Its stature has been such an envy of so many other guilds that it has so many foes. Though, amongst all of its foes, no other can be a greater rival than "Shadow". Pheeto's forefathers have been raging against the forefathers of Ghander, Shadow's guild master. The two guilds have faced many onslaughts, bloodsheds caused by the enduring dispute from one generation to the other. Shadow and Night's Light…truly to both, lightness and darkness can never coalesce…

"What?" Morlo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Krisien said confused.

"Why are you staring at me?" Morlo told her.

"I was? Eeew…don't get your hopes up. I was just lost in thought" She said and finished her food.

**

The eerie silence surrounded her. No sound came from any direction at all. It was so hushed…that it was almost deafening. She walked in the dark depths of Byalan.

"No one's here." She told herself nervously.

Trying to ward off her trepidation, she hummed to herself.

_Swoosh_

She turned immediately.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

But there was no one. There was no figure at all. The only things that stood were the pillars.

"What am I thinking? I've faced 5 mobs just hours ago. I can do this." She thought closing her eyes as she walked. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes

"AAH!" A merman appeared out of nowhere and almost speared her! 

With every ounce of strength she had she reduced the merman to a humble lifeless being. Though safe as she was from the merman, she was to dread the circumstance she was in. The greatness of the force she exerted placed her at the edge of a pit which she couldn't bring herself to balance on. She pushed herself to the limit, her attack made her body give up, give up and just fall…

"Spare me…" escaped her lips as she felt herself fall in the dark pit…

**

A soft brush against her skin awoke her.

"I can…feel?"

Krisien opened her eyes in an instant. Staring…she found herself in the arms of a young man.

"Silly." He said grinning.

"You!" 


	3. Unclear

**Chapter 2: Unclear**

She was stunned but then looked away immediately.

"T-thank you…" She muttered softly.

The assassin shook his head and then stood up. Slowly, he placed her down, letting her stand on her own feet. She faced the ground once she stood. Her body was quivering…her mind, unbelieving.

"You…" She started, still not facing him.

"You…" Her voice a bit louder.

"You saved me!" She said finally looking up. Yet, instead of seeing a face looking back at her, she saw the back of the assassin walking away from her.

"W-wait! Come back! HEY!" Krisien started screaming as she ran after him. "Please! Come back!" She continued nearly stumbling as she continued to dash after the assassin.

Then. He came to a halt. And so did she.

He simply stood and smiled at her. Krisien was puzzled…

_What is he doing? What's happening? Is this just some dream? Some nightmare?_

Still he smiled…with that, Krisien saw all of his face's features…skin of fair shade, fine eyes of deep blue pools, and lips of gentle red. She was…hypnotized. She was hypnotized of his sinful beauty…so hypnotized that she was unaware of the lights that were rushing towards her.

"Krisien!" A voice called after her from behind.

She turned her body to see from where it was coming from. Several flashes of light were closing in on her. She turned towards where the assassin stood once again.

But he was gone.

Her vision blurred. Then all went black.

She squinted her eyes. All she could see was colors of deep blue running across her eyes.

She sat up.

"My room!" She blurted out.

"Uhm....yes Krisien. This _is_room…as it has been ever since."

Krisien turned to her side.

"Ria!" She exclaimed.

Ria shook her head and sat beside her bed.

"Well I am indeed delighted that you are back to your normal animated self once again." She said in her usual soft voice that would never seem to sound threatening even if some pervert decided to raise her skirt.

That thought enter Krisien's mind and she started to snicker. Ria just raised an eyebrow at her thinking that Krisien was acting a bit eccentric at the moment.

"Oh my…Dear child, you have been in bed for 2 days already. I think what happened to you was quite a shock. Was it not?" Ria suddenly asked her, drawings Krisien's face to a blank. She suddenly became serious.

"What _did_ happen back there Krisien?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"I…I'm really not sure." Krisien said. Herself, a bit in a trance.

Deciding to not let Krisien drown in too much thought, Ria changed the topic yet again.

"All right then. I'll just leave you to rest more. Lunch will be served in 2 hours." Ria said as she exited Krisien's room leaving her alone.

"What did happen?" Krisien asked herself in the silence of her room. She sighed and tightened her fists. To her astonishment, she felt something hard enclosed in her palms. She then saw a pin with an engraved symbol of a black thorn.

"Could this be…from him?"


End file.
